


Shhh! Aka That One Time Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanov Had Sex on the Quinjet

by bestdamnavocadoes



Series: Steve Rogers Keeps His Socks On When He's Making Whoopie [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestdamnavocadoes/pseuds/bestdamnavocadoes
Summary: Purely PWP my friends, this is a sideshot to the Steve Rogers Wears His Socks When He's Making Whoopie Series. Set directly after Age of Ultron and pre-Civil War, just Steve and Natasha making the mile high club on the Quinjet. Enjoy!





	Shhh! Aka That One Time Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanov Had Sex on the Quinjet

Steve splashes cold water on his face and looks at himself in the mirror. A tired, sad expression stares back at him. Yet another dead end mission looking for Rumlow, and no new leads on the horizon. They know he's out there, and they believe he's selling weapons to terrorists. But there's no proof, and the man himself remains elusive. Not for the first time, Steve finds himself wondering if this life is still for him. It seems like every time the Avengers eliminate one threat another one pops up to take its place. How long can he keep fighting these seemingly endless battles?

He shakes his head, trying to throw his dark thoughts off, and bends down to splash more water on his face. Maybe if he runs it cold enough, he can shock his senses back into place.

Suddenly, the door to the Quinjet's bathroom swooshes open with a barely audible noise. Steve hadn't bothered locking it:

1) Because he wasn't planning on using anything other than the sink and 

2) Because he hadn't expected that after their long exhausting day that anyone else would still be awake

He relaxes a bit when he sees it's only Natasha, leaning back against the sink and smiling at her.

She grins at him, her cherry-red curls still seemingly fresh despite the late hour. Steve opens his mouth to ask her what she thinks she's doing. And then she puts her a finger up across her lips in the universal shushing signal and steps inside. The door swooshes shut behind her, and she pushes the lock button on, effectively sealing them inside together.

Steve raises an eyebrow at her in confusion as she steps up in front of him and reaches out, gripping the front of his uniform and dragging him down for a kiss. A tingle of surprise shoots through him - sure, they've been having sex fairly regularly now, ever since that first time at Avengers HQ right after Ultron. But she's never crossed this type of boundary before on a mission. And certainly not in a situation like this: The two of them, in a bathroom, with their teammates sleeping in their bunks on the Quinjet just a few feet away.

What could she be thinking? Literally anyone could knock on that door any second now, they could want to use the bathroom, or they could have seen Natasha come in and be wondering what in the hell she could be doing in there with when it was already in use....

Her hand traces its way his chest, falling down to his belt as she starts unzipping his pants. He puts his hand on hers to stop her, intending to be rational and stop the madness before it went any farther. But despite the danger of being caught (or maybe because of it) he finds he's already unbearably stiff and aching hard. Her hand falls lower, gripping his hard on through his pants.

He groans, leaning down and burying his face in her neck to try and muffle the sound. Her laughter, low and sexy, rings in his ear as she strokes him, teasing every inch of his cock. "I hate you," he whispers into her neck.

"Shh," she whispers mockingly, drawing back from him. She's smirking at him, her green eyes dancing with delight. "They might hear you."

Her pink lips are taunting him with their perfection, so he leans in and seals his lips to hers, pleased to draw a muffled moan from her. He pulls the zipper of her suit down while she's distracted, displaying ample cleavage and a toned body. To his surprise, she doesn't fight him, neatly sliding the zipper the rest of the way down, and shoving it to her feet, leaving her in just her black bra and underpants. He opens his mouth to ask her what she intends to do if they need to leave in a hurry - say, if someone knocks - but she puts her finger over his mouth, silencing him.

She walks around him, stepping neatly between Steve and the mirror over the sink he was just using. She looks back at him and cocks an eyebrow as if in challenge, placing her hands flat on the top of the counter with the sink.

For a second, pure shock floods through him. Surely she can't mean.... But the butt wriggle she gives him pretty clearly indicates that she isn't kidding. Clearly she wants him behind her, wants to watch in the mirror as they.... His brain short circuits for a second, coming back to reality with a jolt as he steps forward, lining up his still clothed cock against the softness of her ass. She lets out a contented sigh and he starts rutting against her like a teenager, mesmerized by the picture looking back at him from the mirror.

She leans back to take his hand, leading him to her bra strap, which he obligingly undoes for her, taking it off and flinging it back behind them. If someone has the audacity to knock now, they can goddamn wait a second. She tilts her head back a bit and he meets her halfway for an awkward yet still somehow hot kiss. He runs his hands up and down her sides, gripping her breasts hard, harder than he meant to, but she's enjoying it if her gasp of pleasure is anything to go by. A beautiful pink flush rises up in her cheeks, climbing down her chest and body as she starts to rub herself more forcefully against him.

His right hand slips lower, working itself against her clitoris over her panties. He can feel how wet she is already, and the stiffness in his pants tries to stand up and do a full salute, which is actually fairly uncomfortable in his tight uniform. He starts to try and take off his top, but Natasha shakes her head at him in the mirror. He looks at her and she grins, going back to rubbing herself against him. 

Alright then - uniform on it is. He slips his fingers into her underpants, pulling them down and kneeling along with them to get a glorious view of her read end. He can't help but lick a bit between her thighs, and she makes a strangled noise, leaning forward over the sink and exposing herself almost entirely to him. He grins and stands back up again, working his pants open. The sound of the zipper going down causes Natasha to bite her lip, looking at him in the mirror with clear anticipation.

He strokes himself a few times before lining himself up with her entrance, wondering if she's prepared or if he should go slower. She takes the option from him by sliding backwards and nearly impaling herself on him before he puts his hands on her hips, guiding himself inside of her in one long go. Natasha exhales deeply with what sounds like a sigh of relief, and he can't help but echo it as he pulls out and slides back in again. She's so hot and tight, and the image of the two of them together in the mirror like this is putting him on sensory overload.

He's never been in a position like this before, and he finds himself wanting to pause and draw it out. Clearly Natasha has other ideas though, because she's moving, drawing him in and out of her with a sharp snap of her hips. He groans, falling into the speedy rhythm she sets, giving her what she clearly wants and needs. Before long, they're both breathing hard, gasping, and Steve is trying to muffle the wild groans he's making so that they don't wake everyone on the Quinjet with their exertions.

He feels himself reaching his climax, and he knows Natasha is too based on the way she starts clenching herself around him, the wetness she's creating dripping between them. He startles her by pulling out and turning her around so that she's facing him. He picks her up so that she's sitting on the sink before claiming her mouth with his own. In one smooth motion, he's buried in her again. He can hear her gasp and knows that he's hitting that sweet spot inside of her, and all he wants to do is go faster, harder, please her more.

Her mouth is open against his ear, and he eagerly listens to all of the desperate, needy sounds she's making, no longer caring who might hear them. Tony isn't on the Quinjet, but even if he was, and even if he walked into the bathroom at that moment, Steve wouldn't have had it in him to realize or care. Right now the entire world is just him and Natasha, and the sweet heat that exists between them. He can feel his cock stiffening even more in the instant before he comes, his balls drawing up tight and ready.

"Nata - " Her name is cut off as she abruptly kisses him hard and deeply, and he climaxes for what feels like an eternity. It takes a few moments for him to come back to himself, sticky and disgusting in his uniform, yet utterly sated and bone deep tired in that way he always gets after an intense orgasm. Natasha kisses him again, and he loses himself in it, feeling her hands carding through his short hair. He wants to stay inside her forever, but of course that isn't possible. 

So he pulls out, and they both laugh a bit at the awkwardness, cleaning themselves up as much as possible. And then she's zipped up and walking out of the bathroom, leaving Steve feeling a bit like he's been hit by a truck. Something is changing between the two of them, but he isn't sure what it is. All he knows is that he's really glad that nobody needed the bathroom on the Quinjet that night.


End file.
